


In the Calm Before

by upsgirl88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Braime - Freeform, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsgirl88/pseuds/upsgirl88
Summary: Before the war with the Night King begins Jaime and Brienne share a moment of passion.  Picks up after the Knighting scene in 8x02 (assuming there was still some time from that scene to when the war actually begins).  This is a fluffy and smutty account of Braime's first time now that they are pretty much canon anyway ;)





	In the Calm Before

**Author's Note:**

> I know we're all expecting 803 to pretty much jump right into the battle, but this is what I've been wishing could happen before the war because I'm paranoid one of them will die before we get the bang that was promised!!

People were in all stages of preparation as Brienne walked back to her room. Some were running around madly, others were sitting, chatting amongst friends, enjoying a cup of wine and the company of their favourite people - much like the group of them had done around the fire earlier. But it was the middle of the night and surely some were sleeping, or at least trying to, which was her plan, though she expected it would surely be the latter. 

The emotion of what had just happened in that warm little room was still swirling inside her. She could still hear every single word he’d spoke to her as she knelt before him. “In the name of the warrior I charge you to be brave. In the name of the father I charge you to be just. In the name of the mother I charge you to defend the innocent.” His voice was strong and confident, like it always was, like a true knight should sound. But when he spoke those final words and she rose, meeting his eyes with tears welling in her own, “Arise Brienne of Tarth, a knight of the Seven Kingdoms,” there was something more in his tone and so much more in his eyes. He was proud of her, that was certain. She could also tell that it had brought him great joy to be the one who knighted her. Yet, there was still more. And that “more” was both precious and terrifying. Jaime had looked at her the same way she looks at him… because she’s in love with him. 

But that couldn’t be possible could it? Brienne wondered. Jaime had been a bit different since he arrived, but she assumed being in enemy territory was the reason he wasn’t quite himself. Yet, when he found her earlier that day while her men were training, she’d questioned him and he seemed so genuine with his response. He wasn’t teasing her. He wasn’t playing games. He’d come to Winterfell because he’d vowed to help fight the dead… or was it something more? He’d almost said something before he asked to fight under her, but he stopped himself. What was he going to say? Why hadn’t he just said it? 

The fact that Jaime had asked to fight under her command in itself was a great honour. He was a Knight, he’d been the leader of many armies since he was a teenager. Yet he stood humbly before her and asked to follow her lead. Jaime respected her deeply, she knew that now. 

Everything that had come after that moment was just further proof. But it honestly all felt too good to be true. Brienne feared it was all a dream and she would wake to the shrieks of the dead and realize that moment of hope and happiness wasn’t even real. 

She opened the door to her room and entered. All she wanted to do was strip off her armour, her boots, her clothes, and climb into bed under the covers to either sleep or think some more. But with the battle looming could she risk the time it would take to put everything back on? How much warning would they get? She decided she couldn’t risk it. 

Brienne took off Oathkeeper and set it aside then climbed into bed. She tried every possible position but the damn armour was just too uncomfortable to lay down in. She got up and started to remove a few things, just enough to get comfortable. But before she could get back in bed there was a knock at the door. 

She strode over and pulled it open. “Oh, Ser Jaime... “ she said, surprised to see him standing there. 

“Lady… I mean, Ser Brienne,” he responded, giving her a smile. She couldn’t help but smile back. She loved how it sounded to be addressed as a Knight - particularly by the man standing before her. “May I come in?” 

She nodded and let him enter the room. “Did you follow me?” she asked, closing the door behind her. 

Jaime chuckled. She liked the sound of his laugh and she liked how it made her feel, especially given the pending doom they were facing. It was nice to have those little moments of levity, even from something as simple as a laugh. “I wandered around a bit, thought about trying to sleep… then I wandered some more and, well… I ended up here.” 

He was staring at her. Their eyes were locked, like they had been so many times already that day, though this was the first time they were truly alone. The air felt thick and heavy, warm even, though she knew the room was actually quite cool. He was a few steps away but she could feel his presence and that presence was like a force both pushing her back and pulling her in. His eyes were mesmerizing, calling her closer, but the feel of his aura was strong and it made her want to give him more space - though it was definitely not what she wanted and not what that look was telling her either. 

Brienne had formulated words in her mind, but she didn’t want to speak them, not yet - she didn’t want to break the spell. How long could they stare at each other like that? How long before something, likely the call to battle, would interrupt them? It was that thought that finally made her speak. “Why are you here?” she whispered. Did she mean right then, in her room? Did she mean in Winterfell? Was she asking him to say what he’d almost said earlier? 

There was a sparkle in his eyes as he spoke, “I think you know.” 

When Brienne heard her own words come from his mouth it made perfect sense to reply back with his, “I truly don’t.” Her reply was every bit as honest as his was earlier that day. She didn’t know why he was there, but she desperately wanted to. 

The corners of his eyes crinkled in amusement at their little game, then slowly his face changed and he was staring at her again, with even more intensity than before. She felt that pull again, drawing her towards him, but she held her ground. Suddenly though, he was closer. Did I take a step? She wondered in confusion, before realizing it was Jaime who was moving closer to her. Brienne was frozen in place as he took one, two, three steps… and then he was right there, his body mere inches from hers. “I think you know,” he said again. 

“I truly don…” Jaime touched her cheek and she gasped, no longer able to finish. 

“You know,” he breathed, his lips hovering so close his breath tickled her skin. Brienne trembled. There was no point in even trying to respond at that point. “You’ve always known.” As the last of his words slid off his tongue Jaime closed the last of the space between them and touched his lips to hers. 

She had believed only an hour before that nothing could feel as good as being knighted, but Jaime’s kiss won - hands down. It was every bit as emotional as everything she’d been through earlier, but on top of that there was the physical aspect and all the tingles and trembling that was happening all over her body. She couldn’t understand how him kissing her lips could make her legs shake and her heart pound as if she’d just run a mile in her armour. And that wasn’t even close to what she was feeling somewhere else, somewhere she couldn’t describe as anything other than her core. There was a heat inside her that quickly filled her entire body with warmth, a tingling warmth like she’d never known before. 

Jaime pulled back and looked at her again, his eyes were asking if she understood now? She nodded, just slightly. The two of them were really good at expressing things with facial expressions and body language as if they had their own dialect that only the two of them knew. His eyes changed and immediately she knew he was asking permission to kiss her again. She’d barely finished her nod when his mouth came eagerly crashing down on hers. 

The first kiss was tender, but this kiss was one hundred percent passionate. Brienne wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do, but somehow she responded in what felt like exactly the right way - as if her body just knew what to do. She wondered if it was all her training. There came a point when you no longer have to think about what to do next, it just happens naturally and it’s like a dance. Jaime was definitely leading the dance, but she actually felt pretty confident in her steps, which was both shocking and exciting. 

She felt breathless when he pulled back again, but there were so many other feelings swirling that she didn’t have time to dwell on any one of them. Her lips were still tingling from the tickle of his beard which she already missed, mere seconds after they parted. He was looking at her again and this time is was obvious to her what his face was saying - he was just as much in love with her as she was with him. 

Jaime reached for the armour she’d been removing when he arrived and started to fiddle with it with his one hand. Brienne wanted to forget her worries from earlier about needed to keep her clothes and armour on, but he quickly sensed something was wrong. 

“It’s alright if you want me to stop,” he said gently, pulling his hand back. He knew something was making her hesitate, but he had it all wrong. Still, she listened to what he had to say before correcting him. “I don’t want you to think I’m anything like that Tormund guy. This isn’t like that at all. He wants your body - but I... I want your heart. And if that means I don’t get your body tonight, that’s okay. Just being here with you, in your presence, in what could be my final minutes in this world is enough.” Brienne thought her heart was going to burst in her chest. They could die that very night but Jaime would happily give her time. She knew she needed to tell him what was really on her mind, but before she could speak he continued. “I wish I could promise you more time. I wish I could tell you we have days, weeks, months even to explore each other slowly - but with what we’re facing I can’t promise you any of that. But what I can promise you is that if I die tonight or tomorrow… I’ll die loving you.” 

The tears that had welled in her eyes earlier were back again for a very different reason. His words had left her even more speechless so when she finally did talk it all came out wrong. “That wasn’t what I meant at all. I was just worried about having to put it all back on in a hurry if…” Brienne stopped talking, wide eyed with pink in her cheeks. “Gods,” she hissed. “What I mean is I do want you to take it off, but should we?” The words came out choppy as she stammered and she blushed harder when she saw Jaime was smiling at her. “Seven Hells,” she cursed. “You said all of that and I can’t even…” 

“Shh,” he interrupted. “You don’t have to explain. I understand.” He reached for her armour again. “When the horn sounds we’ll have time to get dressed, that’s the idea of the early warning system we have in place.” When he said it, it made perfect sense and she wondered why she hadn’t realized it before. He stopped for a moment, “But… you’re sure? I swear to you I’m not just trying to get fucked one last time before I die...” His voice trailed off and she knew he’d wanted to add “like some people” to the end of that, but he’d already had his jab at Tormund and another wasn’t necessary. 

“I know and I’m sure,” Brienne said with a nod. “I… I trust you.” She wondered why she hadn’t told him she loved him too. She should have said it when he did. But Jaime didn’t seem phased by it. When the right moment came she would tell him. 

“We may not even get undressed before we have to put it all back on,” Jaime joked as he fumbled with the straps. 

“Let me,” Brienne said softly, taking over. He nodded and turned his attention towards getting his own clothes off. After the armour one of the first things he removed was the golden hand and she froze to watch him take it off. It didn’t take long for him to notice she was watching and it became clear that he was self conscious. “Don’t,” she whispered, as he tried to turn away and hide his stump from her view. Clearly he wasn’t used to anyone looking favorably upon the site of such tragedy. “You don’t need to do that with me.” 

Brienne reached for his arm Jaime let her take it. She gently run her fingers over the scar and heard him gasp softly. “Do you know what I see when I look at this?” She lifted her eyes to meet his. “I see the sign of a man who is brave, loyal and honourable. I don’t see weakness. I’m not afraid to look or to touch…” She lifted his arm and bent her head to kiss the scarred flesh. “This is part of who you are and I admire everything about you.” 

The look of awe and gratitude on his face was magical and it felt really good to have caused it. “I wish you knew just how special you are,” Jaime said, reaching for her tunic. “I only pray we’ll have more than one night for me to tell you that.” 

The rest of their clothing came off much quicker than the armour and moments later they were standing naked before each other. The last time she’d bared herself to him she’d done so in a moment of anger. This time was different, this time she wanted his eyes on her body as much as she wanted to see all of him. And seeing all of him was certainly much different this time as well. 

He was more muscular than before and not as thin as he was after spending so much time in a cell. But the most obvious change was that his dick had been hanging between his legs last time, swaying a bit as he walked. This time it was standing tall, thicker and fuller in his state of arousal. Brienne sucked in a shaky breath and continued to stare at his cock as that feeling in her core intensified once again. 

When Jaime started to move closer his dick bounced, just slightly with each step. Brienne bit her lip, trying to control the way she was feeling but quickly realizing it was hopeless. The one thing that surprised her the most as he approached and finally touched her body was that she wasn’t scared or nervous. She honestly hadn’t thought much about what her first time would be like, but those few times she had it had left her with a feeling of deep anxiety. Yet with Jaime she didn’t feel any of that. She trusted him completely and she loved him - those two things, combined with the fact that she knew he loved her too kept her from feeling any of the fear or awkwardness she was expecting. 

There were so many sensations hitting her all at once that Brienne didn’t know what to focus on. Jaime slid a hand down her back and squeezed her ass and she sighed. But at that same moment his dick was brushing against her and she shivered with pleasure. She was quickly learning why so many were fixated on sex. 

Everything that happened from that moment on felt like a slow motion dream sequence. Jaime led her to the bed and laid her down. He was so gentle and patient with her, taking things very slowly, pausing to make sure she was ready every step of the way. He seemed very much in control and she was grateful for his experience. 

He eased her legs apart and moved into position, but gave her a moment to relax and breathe before he went any further. Brienne knew his level of restraint couldn’t have been easy but Jaime was a true gentleman and he was doing all the right things. 

She gave him a nod to let him know she was ready and held her breath as soon as the tip of his cock touched her between the legs. She felt a bit of pressure, and then a slight stretching feeling as he pushed very slowly into her. Brienne couldn’t hold back the whimper that escaped her lips as Jaime filled her. It felt absolutely incredible and little did she know that was merely the beginning. 

There was a strange sensation that began the second he was inside her and built up quickly when Jaime started to move. Brienne didn’t know how to describe the feeling because it was like nothing she had known before. The feeling intensified, getting stronger and more amazing the longer he slipped in and out of her body. There was a warm, wet and slippery feeling as well and it was very erotic, which only strengthened the other sensation even more. 

It got to the point she was starting to gasp - something had to give soon, she knew it. Nothing could possibly feel that good for that long without crashing eventually. But when the crash finally hit it was more of an explosion and somehow, miraculously, it made her feel even better. It was a dizzy and satisfying ride that she never wanted to end. Brienne could hear the sounds she was making but she felt like she’d lost all control of her body. Losing control wasn’t something she’d ever enjoyed until that moment. 

She couldn’t discern the amount of time that had passed when her eyes finally opened again. There was a throbbing feeling in her pussy that was intense and Jaime moaned loudly suggesting he could feel it too. With the distraction of some of the consuming feelings fading she was able to focus more on him and it was incredible to watch the range of emotions that crossed his face. 

Jaime was a very beautiful man - it was known across the Seven Kingdoms how gorgeous Ser Jaime, the golden Knight truly was. But seeing him this way, was different. He wasn’t the legendary hero or the infamous Kingslayer - he was just Jaime, a man who loved her, who she loved back. 

There was a moment when Brienne realized that all the control and patience he’d exhibited earlier was gone. His strokes were quicker and his mouth gaped slightly as he panted with desire. Then suddenly his body jolted and the pants turned to a low grunt as the fucking slowed and finally stopped. She continued to study him, fascinated by everything that had just occurred. He looked blissful and it made her smile. She hadn’t had many reasons to smile in the last few years of her life, but somehow this man had made her beam on several occasions in the past few hours. 

When Jaime opened his eyes he immediately turned his attention back to her. “Are you alright?” 

“Mmm hmm,” Brienne sighed, feeling truly tired for the first time that night. She felt his cock slip slowly out of her as Jaime moved off her to lay beside her on the bed and she tried to push away the feeling of sadness at the end of their union. Instead she thought about what a magical experience they had just shared and paid attention to the way Jaime was lightly stroking her bare skin with the tips of his fingers. 

As much as they would have loved to just lay there longer, lost in each other, Jaime and Brienne knew what needed to be done. Time was ticking and the horn could sound at any minute. They were mostly dressed when it finally happened. That sound they had been dreading all night. After a quick glance they both focussed on finishing as fast as they could. Once they were both ready they stood looking at each other. It was time. They knew they needed to hurry, but before they left the room there was one thing Brienne still needed to do.

There were so many ways she could have said it, but the way he told her was so perfect she chose to repeat his words back to him. “If I die tonight or tomorrow… I’ll die loving you.” A smile lit up his face - this was the last moment of levity they would have until the battle was over - and it could very well be the last ever, for them both. Jaime kissed her one last time and she kissed him back with everything she had. When they parted they shared a final look and with a nod they knew what had to be done. Brienne followed him out the door and they joined the flow of people who would proudly fight... for the living. 

The end


End file.
